Una apuesta de Navidad
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡El festival de Navidad de Konoha! ¡Que grandiosa idea! Un momento…¿ese es Kankuro vestido de Santa Claus? Especial navideño. Two-shot .
1. Una apuesta de Navidad

_Antes que nada…¡Navidad, navidad, hoy es Navidad! ¡Es un día de alegría y felicidad, hey! _

_¡Sí! Escribiendo un fanfic de esta hermosa época. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. Y lo de Navidad…jeje bueno, eso sólo es la tradición XD._

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: --o--o--o-- para algunas escenas.

7. Este será un one-shot ubicado en el Shippuden, donde les parezca mejor par la Navidad

8. ¡Navidad sin comedia no es nada!

_Three…two…one…¡now!_

* * *

**Una apuesta de Navidad**

Oh, la Navidad, la época perfecta para compartir y para pasarla en grande con la familia, ah, pero ¿qué toman en cuenta la mayoría? ¡Los regalos, claro! ¿Ahora quién se metió en el embrollo de convertirse en _Santa Claus?_

--o--o--o--

_23 de Diciembre. Konoha_

-¡Apúrate Naruto! –exclamaba una peli-rosa en la oficina de la Godaime Hokage.

-¡Voy la más rápido que puedo Sakura-chan! ¡De veras! –le respondía el Uzumaki mientras terminaba de colocar una bota navideña en el marco de la puerta.

-Por Kami, un poco de ayuda de Shizune no nos haría daño.

-¿De Shizune? ¡Que la vieja Tsunade nos ayude!

-¿Cómo van con la decoración? –preguntaba la rubia entrando con una taza de sake en la mano.

-Bien ¬¬ -respondieron a coro.

-Que bueno, que bueno, sigan así.

-¡Oi! ¡Vieja Tsunade! –exclamó Naruto-. ¡¿No piensa ayudarnos?!

-No… -contestó simplemente la Hokage.

-Cállate Naruto –le reclamó la Haruno mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan!

Entre la discusión, Tsunade había desaparecido.

-Genial, ya se fue –concluyó la peli-rosa.

-¡Cof, cof! –Naruto tosía mientras sacaba un arbolito de Navidad de una gran bolsa negra llena de polvo-. ¡Cof, cof! Este árbol parece que es antiguo de la antigüedad, tal como la vieja Tsunade.

-¿Sabes algo Naruto? –preguntó su compañera con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho-. Conozco a piedras que son más listas que tú.

-¿Ja, en serio? No te creo. ¡De veras!

-Ay Naruto…no tienes remedio.

--o--o--o--

_23 de Diciembre. Suna._

-¿Listo, Kankuro? –preguntaba una rubia de cuatro coletas mientras el marionetista se encontraba en una escalera colocando la estrella del árbol en la oficina de su hermano menor.

-Ya, esto fue lo último.

-Les dije que no era necesario que adornaran este lugar –habló fríamente el pelirrojo.

-No te quejes Gaara –lo contradijo su hermana-. Sabes que estuvimos trabajando durante días para que la aldea se viera presentable para recibir la Navidad y más aún este lugar, ya que eres el Kazekage.

-Mhm –el Sabaku No se resignaba a las "órdenes" de Temari.

-Listo –habló Kankuro-. Será mejor que descansemos por un rato.

Se oyeron unos leves golpes en la puerta.

-Chicos –habló una voz femenina-. La cena está lista, cuando quieran.

-¡Ya vamos Haruka! _(¡Sí! Mi OC vuelve a entrar en acción) –_gritó la rubia.

Los tres bajaron hacia la cocina, donde toda la comida estaba lista.

-¿Qué eran tantos gritos? –preguntó la peli-violeta mientras servía vasos de agua para los cuatro.

-No eran gritos –la corrigió el castaño mientras se sentaba-. Es que Gaara se estaba quejando de que arreglamos su oficina para darle un ambiente navideño.

-Pues ni va a haber problema –siguió la Hayashi-. Que al fin y al cabo ni vamos a estar aquí en Navidad.

Y Kankuro escupió lo que estaba comiendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no vamos a estar aquí en Navidad?!

-Sí… -respondió confundida-. Vamos a ir al festival de Konoha, ¿qué Temari no te lo dijo?

-Oh…sabía que estaba olvidando algo importante –decía la rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡No es justo! ¡Me maté la espalda colocando adornos por toda la ciudad y ahora me dicen que no vamos a estar aquí! Creo que la navidad ya me está cayendo mal –dijo el marionetista.

-_¿Te mataste la espalda? –_se preguntaba la Hayashi-. _¿Acaso eso se puede U_U?_

-¿Y qué? –preguntó Gaara-. ¿De qué se va a tratar el festival?

Haruka y Temari se miraron entre sí.

-No lo sabemos –habló la peli-violeta-. Supongo que lo típico de un festival navideño, vendimias, comida, juegos y villancicos.

-Ah no, eso sí que no –comentó el marionetista-. Yo no pienso cantar ningún villancico.

-Ni lo harás –le dijo rápidamente su hermana-. Recuerda que la última vez que cantaste tuvieron que llamar a control animal pensando que era un perro malherido.

-Gracias por hacerlo público, Temari.

-Eso no es hacerlo público –lo increpó Haruka-. Ni que estuviera gritando: ¡Kankuro no sabe cantar! –y lo exclamó tan fuerte que se oyó afuera de la casa.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! –gritó la voz de un hombre desde la calle.

-Gracias Haruka ¬¬.

-Lo siento.

Gaara los miraba con indiferencia.

-Quiero un pastel de chocolate –habló el marionetista una vez que había terminado de cenar.

-¿Y qué? –cuestionó su hermana-. Yo quiero la paz mundial. Típica modelo sin sesos que lee un papelito con las respuestas, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué horas partimos? –preguntó Haruka cambiando el tema.

-En cuanto terminen de cenar –respondió Gaara directamente.

Y Kankuro volvió a escupir lo que estaba masticando.

--o--o--o--

_24 de Diciembre. Konoha. 10:00 a.m._

-La aldea quedó genial –decía Kiba con Akamaru por un lado mientras apreciaba el gran trabajo que habían hecho en todo el lugar.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Tú no estuviste tres días arreglándolo ¬¬ -le dijo el Uzumaki.

-P-Pero N-Naruto-kun –habló una oji-perla-. Sabes que Tsunade-sama sólo se los encargó a ti y a Sakura.

-Aún así, algo de ayuda no nos hubiera hecho daño –habló la peli-rosa.

-¿A qué horas va a ser el festival? –preguntó un chico vestido de verde.

-Oí que Tsunade-sama dijo que empezaría a las siete de la noche –contestó el Nara.

-Espero que esto sea algo digno de ver –comentó Shino por lo bajo.

-¡Oi! –exclamó Tenten llegando por un lado-. Gaara y sus hermanos también van a venir.

-¿El Kazekage? –inquirió Sai.

-Si viene Temari, todos estaremos bien –habló la Yamanaka muy segura.

-¿Todos estaremos bien con esa mujer problemática? –cuestionó Shikamaru-. Sí, como no.

-Anímate Shikamaru –le dijo Chouji-. Que al cabo por dentro estás feliz.

-¬¬

-Lo único que espero es que ningún hombre gordo con traje me ataque como en el último festival –dijo Naruto recordando que un "Santa Claus" le había caído encima.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun –trató de animarlo Hinata-. Este año todo va a ser diferente.

--o--o--o--

-Ya casi llegamos –habló Gaara saltando de rama en rama al frente.

-Kankuro, por favor, te pido que seas educado con la Hokage –le dijo su hermana mayor.

-No vaya a ser que nos vuelva a gritar de la manera en que lo hizo la última vez –comentó la Hayashi.

-¿Pero qué dicen? –les preguntó el marionetista-. Si yo soy tremendamente educado.

-Ja, claro –se mofó Temari-. ¿Y qué pasa cuando te pegas en el dedo chiquito del pie? Dices todo tu repertorio de groserías.

-Válgame, pareces policía.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada…nada.

--o--o--o--

_24 de Diciembre. Konoha. 5:00 p.m. _

-Tsunade-sama –hablaba un jounin en la oficina de la rubia-. Los shinobis de Suna han llegado.

-Hazlos pasar.

-Hokage-sama –saludó Gaara en nombre de los cuatro.

-Kazekage-sama –devolvió el saludo-. Sean bienvenidos. Llegaron más pronto de lo que había pronosticado. Se les asignará una suite de hotel para que pasen la noche y el día mañana.

-Perfecto –dijo el pelirrojo-. Nos retiramos.

Caminando por el amplio pasillo, se toparon con un hombre de cabello blanco.

-Oh, Kazekage, que alegría que hayan venido.

-Kakashi-sensei –dijo Kankuro-. Cuánto tiempo sin verlo.

-Lo mismo digo –su mirada se topó en la peli-violeta-. ¿Uh? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Hayashi Haruka –respondió haciendo una reverencia-. Jounin de la Aldea de la Arena y compañera de ellos –finalizó señalando a los demás.

-¡Mucho gusto! Bueno, tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama, los veré luego.

-¿Quién era él? –inquirió Haruka una vez que el Hatake se había ido.

-Es Kakashi –habló Temari-. Es el sensei de Naruto y sus compañeros. Nunca le hemos visto la cara.

-Ah…¿y cómo le hace para lavarse los dientes?

Kankuro y Temari se miraron.

-Tal vez se la quite rápidamente, quien sabe, yo necesito un baño –comentó el marionetista.

--o--o--o--

-Si veo a un Santa Claus, juro que lo mataré –dijo Naruto muy decidido.

-Pues vete preparando para la cárcel si vas a hacer eso –le contestó el Hyuuga-. Simplemente no te acerques a ellos y listos.

-De hecho –continuó Sai-. Para los niños no sería Navidad si no le piden sus "regalos" a esos barrigones.

-Estoy muy emocionada –decía Hinata acompañando al resto-. Pienso que esta Navidad va a ser increíble.

-Eso yo lo quiero ver –respondió el Nara bostezando.

-¡Oi! ¡Chicos! –gritó Kiba desde el tejado de una casa-. Gaara y los demás ya llegaron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Shino.

-No subestimes mi poder de olfato.

-Hay que ir a buscarlos y hacer esta Navidad inolvidable –comentó la Haruno.

--o--o--o--

-Me encantan los retretes con forma de tazón –dijo Kankuro mientras salía del baño de la habitación del hotel en el que se encontraban.

-¿Con forma de…tazón? –inquirió Haruka.

-Ajá.

-Ese no es un retrete, es un lavamanos –le dijo su hermana.

-Huy…entonces me lavé las manos en el…

-Que asco –y Gaara, Temari y Haruka se alejaron tres pasos de él

Se oyeron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-Naruto… -habló Temari encontrándose con el rubio-. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas tú?

-Discúlpalo Temari-san –habló la peli-rosa-. Ya sabes cómo es él.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamaba Kiba feliz-. Mi olfato nunca falla.

-Pero no le ganan a mis insectos –le reclamó el Aburame.

-¬¬. Vienen discutiendo lo mismo desde hace media hora –habló Ino fastidiada.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaron? –inquirió el oji-perla.

-Hace como una hora –contestó Kankuro apareciendo con Gaara y Haruka.

-¡Haruka! –exclamó Tenten-. Que bueno que viniste.

-Sí...¿qué mas podría hacer yo sola en Suna? –cuestionó la aludida con algo de sátira.

-¡La llama de la juventud está que arde esta Navidad! –exclamó Lee mientras cegaba a todos con su reluciente sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo los dejaron venir sabiendo que Gaara es el Kazekage? –inquirió Sai.

-Sí…jeje, no fue tan difícil –respondió Temari.

--o--o--o--

_Flashback._

-¡Van a dejar ir a Gaara al festival de Konoha! ¡Tan sólo son dos días! ¡Como si le fuera a pasar a algo a la aldea en Navidad! ¡¿De acuerdo?! –gritaba Temari con los ancianos del consejo totalmente paralizados-. Dije, ¡¿de acuerdo?!

-¡Sí, señor! –respondieron todos al unísono.

-¡Soy mujer!

-¡Sí, señora! –corrigieron.

_Fin de flash back._

--o--o--o--

-Ehehehe… -la Sabaku No continuaba riéndose por lo bajo.

Varios fuegos artificiales se pudieron apreciar desde las afueras. Los shinobis salieron corriendo para ver qué ocurría. Tsunade se encontraba de pie junto con Shizune en la torre de la Hokage.

-¡Que el festival de Navidad de Konoha comience! –exclamó mientras se oían gritos de ovación por toda la aldea.

-¡Hora de comer! –gritó Naruto cuando se dirigía a los puestos de ramen.

Y todos se dispersaron en medio de la aldea.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Hey! ¡Feliz Navidad! Bueno…yo pensaba hacer un one-shot…pero de nuevo la imaginación me dio para más (que raro). Esperen próximamente la continuación. De nuevo, ¡feliz Navidad! _

_P.D. Para los que no la conocen, si quieren saber más de Hayashi Haruka, lean "El Pasado en la Arena", entre mis historias o pásense por mi Homepage, donde tengo unos dibujitos de ella._

_¡Sayonara!_


	2. Una apuesta de Navidad Parte II

_¡Hola a todos! Lo sé, navidad fue ayer, pero aún así. ¡Feliz Navidad! Escribiendo la segunda parte de este fic. Espero les guste n_n_

* * *

**Una apuesta de Navidad. Parte II**

El festival sí que estaba resultando como había sido planeado. Todos los shinobis y los aldeanos disfrutaban de la comida, de los juegos y de las atracciones, tal como el verdadero espectáculo debería ser.

--o--o--o--

-¡Oh bendito ramen! ¡Delicioso! –exclamaba Naruto mientras sorbía los fideos como si fuera una aspiradora.

-Tengo que admitirlo –habló el Nara-. Tsunade-sama se lució esta vez.

-Sí –lo apoyó la oji-perla-. Hay mucha diversión por aquí.

-¡Ey miren! –exclamó Lee más contento que nunca-. ¡Es Santa Claus!

Todos miraron a un hombre gordo vestido de dicho personaje, donde varios niños se formaban en una fila para pedirle sus deseos, como lo hacían comúnmente.

-Oh…no –el Uzumaki se había puesto pálido.

-No hagas una locura Naruto –le comentó la peli-rosa.

-Sólo no nos acerquemos a él.

-Yo tengo una duda –habló Sai-. ¿En dónde se supone que vive Santa Claus?

-En su casa –le contestó el Hyuuga.

-Vive en el Polo Norte –respondió Ino ignorando el comentario de Neji.

-¡Esta barbacoa está deliciosa! –decía el Akimichi con un plato lleno de comida.

-A que puedo comer más que tú –le dijo Kiba a Shino con Akamaru ladrando por un lado.

-No lo creo –respondió el Aburame.

-Hombres… -comentó Tenten-. Sólo piensan en comer.

-Ja, ni que lo digas –contestó la Hayashi.

-Gaara, Gaara –su hermana estaba muy animada-. ¿Crees que hacer una apuesta en Navidad sería algo indecente?

-No lo sé –respondió cortante el pelirrojo-. Supongo que no, al menos que apuestes algo con la Hokage. ¿Qué estás planeando? –cuando volteó, Temari se había esfumado.

-¡Oi Kankuro!

-¿Qué quieres Temari? –preguntó el castaño mientras terminaba de comer una brocheta.

-Te propongo algo.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquiría el marionetista confundido.

-Es una apuesta –respondió la rubia-. Que te vistas de Santa Claus y le cumplas el deseo a cada uno de nosotros.

-¡¿A todos los de la aldea?!

-No idiota, a nosotros, los shinobis, los que estamos aquí.

-Mmm… -Kankuro estaba inseguro-. ¿Y qué apostaríamos?

-Si pierdo, seré tu sirvienta y no te molestaré durante un mes.

-Que sean dos.

-De acuerdo, dos. Pero si gano, te vestirás de mujer durante una semana y así saldrás a caminar en la aldea.

El marionetista tragó saliva.

-Trato hecho –respondió él dándole la mano.

Temari se volvió a reunir con el grupo mientras Kankuro se esfumaba para "ganar" la apuesta.

-_¡Ja! Vestirse de Santa Claus y cumplir los deseos de los demás –_pensaba el shinobi-. _¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

-¿De qué tanto estaban hablando? –preguntó Gaara mientras su hermana volvía con una sonrisa macabra en la cara.

-¿Dónde está Kankuro? –cuestionó la peli-violeta también acercándose.

-Ya lo verán, ya lo verán –respondió Temari sin borrar esa sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! –exclamaba Lee emocionado-. ¡Hay que ir con Santa Claus! ¡Sí! ¿Sí? ¡¿Sí?!

-No Lee –le respondía la mayoría.

-¡Suena genial! –gritó la Sabaku No para la sorpresa de los demás.

-¿Estás loca? –le preguntó la Haruno asustada.

-No veo nada de malo en eso –siguió la rubia.

-¿Acaso parecemos niñitos que todavía creen en esas tonterías? –inquirió el Hyuuga.

-Ay, no sean aguafiestas.

-Que problemático –habló Shikamaru-. Yo no voy.

El resto negó con la cabeza.

--o--o--o--

-No puedo creer que vayamos a ir con un hombre vestido de Santa Claus –dijo Shino esperando con los demás en el lugar.

-¿Cómo rayos nos convencieron de esto? –se preguntaba Sai.

-Supongo que fue la mirada sádica de Temari –le respondió Neji.

-¡Yo no quiero! –gritaba el Uzumaki con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Ese hombre me va a caer encima!

-Cálmate, Naruto-kun –le dijo la Hyuuga-. Estoy segura que no te ocurrirá nada malo.

-Por Kami –decía Tenten resignada-. Somos los más viejos de la fila.

-¡Oi! ¡No empujen! –les gritó Kiba a unos niños que se le abalanzaban por detrás.

-Oiga señor –dijo un niño dirigiéndose a Gaara-. ¿No está muy grande para estar aquí?

-No soy un señor –le respondió fríamente el pelirrojo-. ¡Tengo dieciséis años!

-¿Y usted que va a pedirle a Santa Claus, señora? –inquirió otra niña mirando a Ino.

-¡No soy una señora! –gritó la Yamanaka exasperada.

-Cálmate Ino –le dijo Chouji-. Aquí todos los niños ya nos ven ancianos. No les hagas caso.

-No está tan mal después de todo –comentó el Inuzuka mirando hacia el cielo estrellado cuando una manzana de caramelo se le pegó en la cabeza-. Retiro lo dicho U_U.

-¡Jojojo! –decía "Santa Claus" sentado en una gran silla-. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Todos empujaron a Naruto.

-¡Oi! ¡No me hagan esto!

-Hazlo y ya Naruto –le gritó la Haruno.

-Por favor –dijo Sai casi hincándose-. Sólo para terminar con esto rápido.

El Uzumaki sudaba frío. Se acercó lentamente al hombre y se sentó en su pierna derecha.

-Y dime amiguito –habló con una voz ronca-. ¿Qué quieres esta Navidad?

-Y-Yo…bueno…y-yo…

-¡Ándale Naruto! –le gritaban sus amigos.

-Bueno, yo quisiera…¡tener un platillo de cada tipo de ramen! –exclamó feliz al final.

-_¡¿Cómo que un platillo de cada tipo de ramen?! ¡¿Sabes cuántos tipos de ramen existen?! –_pensaba Kankuro asustado-. ¡Jojojo! ¡Excelente amiguito! ¡Santa te llevará tu regalo! –y Naruto salió.

-¿Santa…Claus? –se preguntaba Haruka en la fila-. ¿No se supone que es hombre? ¿No debería ser San Claus, ya que Santa es para mujer?

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué rayos piensas en eso? –preguntó Neji.

-¿Qué? Es cierto –la Hayashi defendía su punto.

-Quien sabe… -contestó Tenten.

-Jojojo –se reía el hombre "gordo"-. ¿Quién sigue?

-¡Yo, yo! –y Lee se arrojó sobre Santa.

-Jojojo, ¿tú que quieres esta Navidad amiguito?

-¡Yo quisiera que la llama de la juventud explotara en todos nosotros!

-Jojojo, pero amiguito –decía nervioso el castaño-. No en todos funciona eso. ¿Por qué no pides un regalo que sea sólo para ti? Es más fácil para mí.

-Mmm… -Lee lo pensó durante un rato-. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Quiero un expándex verde para cada día del año!

-¡Sigo yo! –gritó Chouji también animado lanzándose a la pierna de Kankuro.

-Uy… -el castaño se sofocó torciendo los ojos-. Estás algo pesadito…¿verdad? –hablaba con algo de dificultad.

-¡Yo quiero tener una dotación anual de barbacoa!

-Sí, sí, tendrás tu barbacoa, ¡ahora bájate! –dijo tirando al Akimichi al suelo-. Ay…creo que mi rodilla se fracturó.

Y así, cada uno fue tomando algo más de confianza y fueron pasando con Santa Claus.

-B-Bueno…yo quisiera… -la Hyuuga juntaba tímidamente sus dedos-. Yo quisiera que… –se acercó a su oído-. Que Naruto-kun tenga lo doble de lo que pidió.

-_¡¿LO DOBLE?! –_el marionetista se sentía desfallecer-. _No puede ser…T_T_

_-_Quiero una nueva casa para Akamaru –habló Kiba muy decidido.

-Mhm… -el Aburame meditaba.

-¡Muévase anciano! ¡Hay más fila! –gritaban los niños.

Shino los miró a través de sus gafas negras.

-Deben aprender que un shinobi tiene que ser paciente –continuó con su cometido-. Quiero una nueva capa donde mis insectos se sientan más cómodos.

-Quiero tener todos los libros de ninjutsu médico que haya en Konoha –habló la Haruno.

-Desearía tener nuevos pinceles para realizar mis técnicas de pintura ninja –le dijo Sai.

-Quiero tener un nuevo equipo de armas ninja –pidió Tenten.

-Que problemático –comentó el Nara-. Quiero una hamaca donde pueda dormir cada vez que quiera.

-Yo no creo en estas tonterías –Neji estaba sentado en la pierna de Santa Claus, resignado, una vez que los niños lo habían pateado para que avanzara.

-Jojojo –habló el gordo-. Vamos amiguito, no puede ser tan difícil pedir algo para Navidad.

-No me digas amiguito U_U. Está bien, está bien. Emm…yo qué sé. Quiero unas sandalias especiales para recorrer grandes distancias en las misiones.

-Deseo tener nuevos prendedores para cabello que estén a la moda –dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Por último, faltaban los tres de Suna.

-¿Sabías que te ves genial? –murmuraba Temari.

-Cállate Temari. Estoy dispuesto a ganar la apuesta. Sólo dime, ¿qué rayos quieres de Navidad? –preguntaba el marionetista.

-¿Yo? Yo no quiero nada, con tal de verte vestido de mujer por una semana será suficiente –y la rubia se retiró.

-Me niego –hablaba Haruka parada por delante de Gaara.

-¡Sólo siéntate y pídele algo! –gritaban los demás.

-Ash…que enfado –y se dirigió hacia Santa Claus.

-Jojojo, hola amiguita, ¿y tú qué quieres para Navidad?

-Bueno…yo… -dirigió su mirada al hombre-. ¿K-Kankuro? –inquirió con la boca totalmente abierta.

-Shhh –le tapó la boca-. No digas nada por favor.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo vestido de San Claus?

-Pues yo…un momento…¿San Claus?

-Sí, sí, luego te explico, ¡responde mi pregunta!

-Estoy en una apuesta con Temari, sólo pide algo y vete, te lo ruego.

-Bueno, bueno. Mmm…¿una katana?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Planeas matarme o qué?! –preguntó Kankuro asustado.

-¡Oi! No sé que más pedir.

-De acuerdo, tendrás tu katana.

-Por cierto…¿qué hiciste con el hombre que estaba aquí antes?

-Jejeje…no tiene importancia…

--o--o--o--

-¡Auxilio! –gritaba un hombre semidesnudo amarrado y encerrado en un armario.

--o--o--o--

Por último quedaba Gaara.

-¡Vamos Gaara! –exclamaban todos.

-No.

-Por Kami, sólo siéntate y pídele alguna tontería, que al cabo ni se va a cumplir –le dijo su hermana.

-Ah… -el pelirrojo suspiró torciendo los ojos y sentándose.

-¿Y qué vas a pedirle a Santa Claus? –habló Kankuro.

-Mmm… -el pelirrojo estaba comiendo unas frituras y casi se ahoga al ver a su hermano vestido así-. ¡¿Qué rayos?!

Todos miraron al Sabaku No.

-O, jojojo, no ocurre nada –trató de tranquilizarlos el marionetista-. Shh, Gaara, estoy en medio de una apuesta. No digas nada y pide algo por favor T_T

-Genial, ahora mi hermano se hace pasar por un panzón barbón. Una gabardina, eso quiero y punto –finalizó aventando un envoltorio vacío de comida y yendo con sus amigos.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Me viste cara de bote de basura o qué?! –exclamó sin recibir respuesta por parte de su hermano menor.

Una vez finalizado su "trabajo", Kankuro desapareció inmediatamente y volvió a dejar al hombre, aún semidesnudo, sobre el gran asiento.

-¡Aaahh! –exclamaron varios de los niños presentes.

--o--o--o--

-¡Debo admitirlo! ¡Toda la comida está deliciosa! –gritaba Naruto felizmente.

-Ya casi van a ser las doce –decía Lee-. ¿Dónde está Kankuro?

-No te preocupes por él –le dijo Temari-. Creo que ha de estar algo ocupado.

--o--o--o--

-Tres pizcas de sal…salsa de puerco y listo…con este…van ocho platillos de ramen, me faltan…¡oh mierda! ¡Me faltan veinticuatro!

--o--o--o--

-Temari, necesitamos hablar –Gaara y Haruka la jalaron hacia atrás.

-¿Tú sabías esto? –inquirió Haruka.

-Por supuesto, si yo misma hice la apuesta.

-¿Y ahora de qué se trata? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Le aposté que no podría cumplir con los regalos que cada uno le pidiera y que si perdía, se vestiría de mujer por una semana.

-¿Y si ganaba? –siguió el Kage.

-Que sería su sirvienta por dos meses.

-Buena suerte Temari –habló la peli-violeta-. Kankuro te va a hacer la vida imposible.

-¡¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?!

-Porque Kankuro se ve muy decidido a ganar.

-No lo hará…no tendrá el tiempo suficiente.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –se oyeron los gritos de todas las personas cuando el reloj dio las doce en punto.

Comenzaron los abrazos y los buenos deseos. Ahora seguiría la fiesta hasta la madrugada.

--o--o--o--

-¡Bien! –exclamaba Kankuro una vez que había terminado de conseguir y preparar todos los regalos-. ¡Ahora a repartirlos!

El marionetista recorrió rápidamente la aldea para llegar a las casas de sus amigos, las cuales estaban completamente perdidas en medio de la oscuridad, pues todos o la mayoría de los habitantes se encontraban celebrando en el festival, comiendo y divirtiéndose y ¿él? Ah, tratando de ganar una apuesta. Pero al final valdría la pena, ¿o no?

Primero a la casa de Naruto.

-Maldita sea…la puerta está cerrada.

El castaño trató todas las maneras de abrirla, pero con un cargamento de más de treinta platillos de ramen era algo difícil. Después de intentar todo lo que estaba a su alcance, recordó algo importante.

-Un momento…se trata de Naruto.

Se asomó a la ventana y logró entrar.

-Debí suponerlo –y dejó su pedido y también el que había deseado Hinata, dejando la cocina llena de los platillos de ramen que logró preparar.

Después con Lee, y dejó todo el conjunto de los horripilantes expándex, donde aparte, se pegó en el dedo chiquito del pie al tratar de salir por una puerta demasiado angosta.

-¡Ah, mierda! ¡Estúpida puerta del demonio! –lograba gritar mientras saltaba en un pie-. Oh maldición…Temari tenía razón con respecto al repertorio de groserías.

Siguió con su recorrido nocturno. Ya era la 1:00 a.m. Llegó a la casa del Akimichi donde dejó boletos para una dotación anual de barbacoa.

Al llegar a la casa de Kiba para dejar la nueva casa de Akamaru, tres perros lo embistieron y le dejaron toda la ropa rasgada.

-¿Por qué? –se lamentaba el marionetista.

Fue a la casa del Aburame, donde dejó su capa y cientos de insectos lo atacaron picoteándolo.

-Parece que me tragué varias moscas. Tendré que tomarme un litro de Raid* después de esto.

Entró fácilmente a la casa de la Haruno, donde dejó un cargamento de por lo menos quince libros.

-Creo que ya me saqué una hernia –dijo sobándose la espalda.

-¡Ah! ¡Un ladrón! –gritó la mamá de Sakura con un bate en la mano, quien permaneció en la casa.

-No, señora, espere, yo…

¡POW!

-Auch…me duele mi ojo –dijo Kankuro caminando para dirigirse a la siguiente casa, una vez que había sido golpeado.

Dejó los mejores pinceles que encontró en la casa de Sai, de hecho, fue su visita más tranquila.

Se dirigió después a donde vivía Tenten, dejó su nuevo armamento y al salir fue atacado por unos diez kunais, que le fueron difíciles de esquivar.

Con el Nara también fue cosa sencilla, sólo colocó la hamaca debajo del árbol de Navidad que tenía en su casa.

Fue a la casa de los Hyuuga para las sandalias de Neji, donde todo también parecía ser simple, pero una niña apareció.

-¡Ladrón! –gritó Hyuuga Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata.

-No, pequeña, yo sólo…¡Ahhhh!

--o--o--o--

-¿Oyeron un grito? –preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Aquí hay gritos por doquier –le respondió Shikamaru.

-Sí, pero este parecía más asustado…bah, olvídenlo.

--o--o--o--

-Ay…me duelen partes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. ¿Cuántos faltan? –se preguntaba el castaño viendo una lista. Por fin, sólo voy a la casa de Ino y me regreso al hotel.

Y así, logró dejar los famosos prendedores en el domicilio de la Yamanaka.

-Ya…ya…sólo los regalos de mis hermanos y de Haruka y terminaré…esta no ha sido la Navidad que esperaba T_T

--o--o--o--

-¡Feliz Navidad! –se decían todos los shinobis entre sí.

-¡Nos vemos! –y todos se dispersaron a sus respectivos hogares.

--o--o--o--

-¿Cómo creen que le haya ido a Kankuro? –preguntó Haruka.

-Mal –respondió Gaara.

-No lo logró, estoy segura –habló Temari muy decidida.

-Vaya…ya ni ustedes que son sus hermanos le dan apoyo.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación correspondiente y encendieron las luces, los tres se toparon con un pequeño arbolito puesto en una esquina y tres regalos envueltos en el suelo.

-¿Qué…rayos? –preguntaba Temari asombrada.

-Ay… -se oían los lamentos desde el otro lado.

-¿Kankuro? –preguntó la Hayashi.

Se acercaron a un sofá donde estaba el castaño con varias bolsas de hielo por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora qué te pasó? –preguntó el pelirrojo sin inmutarse.

-Les recomiendo…que nunca entren a las casas sin permiso –habló el marionetista.

-Por cierto… -habló la peli-violeta-. ¿Cómo fue que nadie te reconoció mientras te hacías pasar por San Claus?

-Porque nadie más que ustedes me ha visto sin las líneas moradas…ay…me duele…

Los tres se dirigieron a ver los regalos.

-¿Por qué hay tres regalos? –inquirió Temari algo confundida.

-Porque uno de ellos es para ti –respondió su hermano poniéndose de pie con dificultad-. Son de mí para ustedes, me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas de dolor, en serio.

-Aww… -Haruka estaba conmovida-. No debiste molestarte –dijo viendo la hermosa Katana que tenía en manos.

-Sí, sí, luego se ponen sentimentales, vean sus regalos y espero que tú, Temari, empieces a cumplir tu apuesta de inmediato.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –exclamó la rubia-. Primero tengo que ver que todos tengan lo que pidieron.

-Por mí no hay problema, puedo esperar hasta mañana –respondió mientras se volvía a tirar en el sofá.

Gaara se encontró con una gabardina color negro y retoques en café claro y hasta la de las cuatro coletas se sorprendió al toparse con un abanico nuevo.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste todo? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Créeme…no quieres saberlo…

--o--o--o--

Al día siguiente, los cuatro se levantaron temprano, sólo para lograr ver que Kankuro haya ganado la apuesta.

-¡Miren chicos! –gritaba Naruto-. ¡Santa Claus realmente cumplió mi deseo! ¡Ahora tengo ramen suficiente! ¡Y dos porciones de cada tipo!

-¡Vean mi nuevo expándex!

-¡Tengo dotación de barbacoa por un año!

-¡Akamaru está feliz con su nueva casa!

-Increíblemente, esta capa realmente les gusta a mis insectos.

-¡Sí! ¡Aprenderé este jutsu médico fácilmente!

-Con estos pinceles, haré que mis obras de arte sean mejores.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya necesitaba nuevas armas!

-Iré a dormir a mi nueva hamaca.

-No puedo creer que estas tonterías resultaran ciertas…pero las sandalias son realmente cómodas.

-¡Estos prendedores están más a la moda que nunca!

Kankuro tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara.

-¡Un momento! –gritó Temari-. ¡No veo que Hinata tenga un regalo!

-Sí, sí se lo cumplí. Verás, Naruto pidió un platillo de cada tipo de ramen y Hinata deseó que Naruto tuviera lo doble y como verás, así es.

-No puede ser…

-¡Perdiste! ¡Sirvienta! Lo primero que quiero es un vaso de agua helada.

-Tampoco te sientas tan satisfecho ¬¬. Tarde o temprano esto terminará.

-Te lo dije –le murmuró Haruka con su nueva katana colocada en su espalda.

-¡Tú cállate! –gritó la rubia frustrada.

-Tal vez…después de todo no fue una Navidad tan terrible –habló el marionetista mirando hacia el cielo.

Todos disfrutaron de sus regalos y de los festejos que continuaron hasta la tarde del 25 de Diciembre.

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

_*Raid. Es un insecticida._

_Bueno, aquí termina el fic de Navidad, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en Año Nuevo._

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
